Archive:Brunden Valorwind
Personality Brunden is not your typical Paladin of Lordaeron per say... While not out on the battle field he is a genuinely caring and respectful person, who tries to abide by the codes and rules of the Silver Hand...but in combat, he is ruthless. From the enemy that he is currently arch-nemesis with (Kel'dran Voidweaver – 1st Generation Death Knight), he knows that "following the rules" is not going to stop this monster, so he will do anything it takes to be rid of him. Physical Description Brunden stands at a average 5' 7" height. His muscles are fairly tone and built for combat, though not overly worked. His face shows years of experience, in combat and emotional events. His eyes are a deep steel blue, that give off the sense of Valor in this warrior. His hair is of a dark brown, combed back to form a rough long pony-tail. His armor consists of worn steel plate-mail, a Lordaeron tabard, a dark blue long cloak, and thick leather gloves and boots. The blade he wields is made of pure silver and has been blessed many times while in it's forging process – it is a perfect weapon against Undead. If one were to notice him in battle while using said blade, it would appear that Brunden has been constantly trained in combat. Background *Born as the First War began, year 1 (according to the King's Calender). *Served in the Lordaeron Army before and during the Third War. *Knighted as a Paladin after the Third War by his uncle, Damion Beneford. *A Father to Ulrich Valorwind. History Brunden was born in Grand Hamlet just as the First War began. His family moved and left his eighteen year old brother, Garrien behind to fight in the Stormwind army against the Orcish Hordes invading Azeroth. Garrien was killed in battle by an orc warlock by the name of Kel’Dran (personality, and motives are unknown at the moment). Garrien’s body was used to become one of the first Death Knights as a member of Gul’Dan’s Shadow Council. Kel’Dran is very talented in the dark arts, and uses Garrien’s body to become what is known as, a “Var’Kyth”. It is a being of pure void, not many were made due to their extreme potency of power. Var’Kyth are also known for ripping the soul of their victim and literally turning it into pure void. Also, as a Var’Kyth, there comes a price. The being’s mind will corrupt over time, until the point that they would gladly throw themselves to their deaths, knowing they will kill more. Essentially, a kamikaze. When the First War ends, there is peace for six years before the Second War starts. During this time of peace, Brunden met a boy named Andrel Derathane. Andrel and his family happened to be moving from their home kingdom, Stromgarde. It was at this point that Brunden and Andrel became best of friends. The Second War begins and Brunden’s father James was forced to join the Lordaeron militia and join the fighting against the Horde. Brunden’s father perished in battle by the hands of Kel’Dran – now a death knight of the Horde – who takes up the name of “Voidweaver”. Before James dies, he is visited by his younger brother, Damion Beneford. James asks him to deliver the news of his death and Garrien’s current whereabouts to only his wife, Mary, before finally passing. He was given a funeral in Stratholme by his brother, who had practiced being a priest for some time before becoming a knight in the Lordaeron Army. Mary Valorwind would then die from a heart attack caused by the depression she suffered after James had died. At this point Damion would take Brunden under his wing as an adoptive father. While with his uncle, Brunden would ask to hear stories of his father. Damion would chuckle and gladly share stories of James fighting the orcs during the Second War, but would leave his death silenced, as he had promised to both Damion and his own now-dead brother. Brunden was awed by the tales and it immidietly became his inspiration to be trained under the Path of Retribution. He asked his uncle if he would train him, and with a smile Damion obliged, under the condition that Brunden would strive to do his best and not give up easily. Brunden was on his way to become a hero of the Light, a Paladin. A full decade passed and still there was peace to come for another nine years before the Third War would start. Brunden was now sixteen as well as his friend, Andrel Derathane. They were very close to becoming of age to join the Lordaeron Army together. Brunden would have to put what Damion taught him to the test, and perhaps learn other methods from the veteran soldiers. Two years passed and they did join. They served Lordaeron for another nine years...and then the Scourging of Lordaeron that would be known as the Third War began. Rumors go around about plague that derives from grain. Essentially it causes people to get sick, die, and become mindless, undead zombies. It was also around this time that Brunden was to be inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand. But after Lordaeron had heard about the plague, him and Andrel were instead sent to Stormwind to warn them about this plague, postponing his ordaining ceremony for some time. Soon the Scourging of Lordaeron and the Third War would take place and would end roughly after a good five yeas. It was in the later days of the Third War while in Stormwind PLACEHOLDER Another five years pass, this allowed Brunden, Andrel, and the other two men to bond a friendship amongst each other. Six months after the Third War, Brunden was offered a chance to be initiated into the Order of the Silver Hand. Though not the original order, it was made from a newer, and younger generation of Paladins. Brunden accepted immediately when offered by PLACEHOLDER NAME. Andrel was offered a place in the order, and although he knew his loyalty lied with Stromgarde, he accepted because he admired Lordaeron and chose to fight for it alongside the other men. The two men’s ceremonies took place inside the Cathedral of Light, located in Stormwind. The main guests attending were small; Brunden, Damion, Andrel. Five years after the Third War and the Scourging of Lordaeron, help was being called from a region named Duskwood that suffered a similar fate as Lordaeron. The three knights gained the interest in helping this place because they do not want it to share the same fate as their homeland. They decided to head to Duskwood, and see how they could help the people living there. They found the place shared similar signs of undead as did Lordaeron. Unbeknownst to Brunden, his brother...or well, what remained of him had been haunting Duskwood some sixteen years before they arrived. He is Kel’Dran Voidweaver, Dark Rider of Duskwood and former Death Knight of the old horde. It was then that they soon discovered Kel’Dran, who Brunden found out to be the remains of Garrien. Angered by this, Brunden vowed to end the Death Knight by any means, in the interest to avenge both his brother, and father’s deaths. Brunden was told that by Kel'dran that it killed his father and brother, Brunden then vowed to vanquish the death knight. But here is how he became truly ruthless... He ends up defeating Kel'dran, but he leaves the body to rot...a bad decision. Dante Bellamore, a San'Layn raised in Karazhan by Prince Teldoran discovers a tome revealing very power unholy magics that create a being long forgotten and powerful: a Var'Kyth. Dante finds Kel'dran's body and raises him as one using a ritual. Kel'dran vows to end Brunden in the name of vengeance. When the two meet, Brunden is truly horrified to the bone at the pure sight of this monster. He has seen undead, worgen, and many other things in his life but this is truly insane! Driven by his quest to end Kel'dran so that the rest of Azeroth will never know about this evil being, he turns ruthless and will use ANY MEANS NECESSARY to destroy the Var'Kyth. “Whatever it takes, I swear that you will be undone.” ~Brunden Category:Archived Characters